


Myungsoo/Sungyeol Drabble Series!

by yoonchuls



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Romance, Smut, Various genres will apply here ranging from
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonchuls/pseuds/yoonchuls
Summary: This will be a place for me to put various different drabbles centering around the Myungsoo and Sungyeol coupling!





	Myungsoo/Sungyeol Drabble Series!

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Description: Sungyeol is going to enlist soon and he doesn't know who is hurting more, himself or Myungsoo.

Myungsoo collapsed on the couch, letting out a loud sigh and closing his eyes, exhaustion hitting every point of his body. He buried his head into a stack of pillows and stretched out his limbs as if he was a cat relaxing in the warm sunlight. Infinite had been relatively inactive over the year, but the five remaining members were getting together at the end of the year to hold a fanmeeting in Korea. This required  _ a lot  _ more dancing than Myungsoo had been used to in recent years. He let out a loud grunt as Sungyeol collapsed right on top of him, Sungyeol pressing his face right in between Myungsoo’s shoulder blades.

 

“Do you mind?” Myungsoo furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to turn his head to glare at his boyfriend, which proved to be an unsuccessful task because Sungyeol just buried his face further against Myungsoo’s back.

 

“You’re comfy…” Sungyeol mumbled against Myungsoo, absentmindedly running his hands up and down Myungsoo’s arms. Myungsoo shivered because of his boyfriend’s touch, immediately forgetting why he was even annoyed in the first place. Sungyeol was like a solid rock resting on top of him, but his presence was somewhat comforting. Myungsoo grunted quietly, trying to turn over onto his back so he could see Sungyeol properly but Sungyeol didn’t allow him to move, pinning him down with his arms.

 

Normally Myungsoo would think that Sungyeol had some ulterior motives through this action, but he could feel the subtle shivering of Sungyeol’s body and some dampness on the back of his shirt. Sungyeol was crying.

 

Myungsoo tried to sit up with urgency, successfully managing to nudge Sungyeol off of him slightly and turning around to face his boyfriend, cupping his checks and speaking in a gentle, hushed voice, “Baby, what’s wrong?”

 

Sungyeol looked at Myungsoo properly, unshed tears shining in his big eyes, “Soo… I’m scared…” Myungsoo shushed him quietly, running his thumbs in circles across Sungyeol’s cheeks that had lost their baby fat from years ago but were still just as appealing for him to stroke. Myungsoo didn’t have to prod at Sungyeol, he knew what the other was referring to.

 

Enlistment.

 

Sungyeol tried to act strong in front of everybody: the fans, the company, the other members, and even occasionally to just Myungsoo himself when they were together in private. Sungyeol was the type of person to joke when he was nervous: loud laughter and tactless jokes that oftentimes made people uncomfortable. Sungyeol tried to pretend that he was excited and so ready to enlist as quickly as possible, but Myungsoo could read between the lines.

 

Myungsoo rubbed his nose against Sungyeol’s and mustered up the most encouraging smile he could give, “I’m always going to be here for you, Yeol. I know this is going to be extremely hard for us but we are going to get through this together.”

 

Honestly speaking, Myungsoo was scared too. This would be longest they will have to go without seeing each other and with minimal communication because of how intense and strict the military service was. Myungsoo was naturally a pretty clingy person, especially when it came to Sungyeol. The first time they had to be separated for three weeks because of Sungyeol’s Law of the Jungle filming, Myungsoo couldn’t remember a time in his life that had felt longer.

 

“I know you’ll always be here for me and I don’t doubt your love at all but… will everybody else still be here for me too? So many of our fans have already left us… when I come back from the army will I even have any fans left…?” Sungyeol trailed off, taking a deep breath and looking up to the ceiling trying to desperately hold off the tears that were threatening to fall. 

 

Myungsoo knew that Sungyeol had been worried about this, any idol would be, but this was the first time he was ever vocalizing it and it felt very important for Myungsoo to not only assure him, but offer him advice. Myungsoo was a bit scared to give the other any advice, not knowing how he would respond, but he knew it had to be done. 

 

“Yeol… I’m sure you will have fans that will be waiting for you to return but you have to promise me something… you have to try your hardest before you enlist. Don’t just give up now. Go behind Jungyeop’s back if you have to just like I did and audition for more roles. Get yourself out there. Beg for more activities. I hate that our company is not advocating for us but… it’s what we have to do to survive in this world…” Myungsoo let out a deep breath, letting one hand rest against one of Sungyeol’s throughout his talking and squeezing him comfortingly.

 

Myungsoo winced slightly, afraid Sungyeol might lash out at him or worse, not say anything and storm off silently. Sungyeol remained quiet for a good minute but he wasn’t running away which Myungsoo took as a good sign. 

 

“You’re… right. It’s just so hard when I have been getting knocked down so consistently for all these years. It makes me want to give up…” Sungyeol’s bottom lip jut out, quivering as he was speaking and Myungsoo thought that he looked so beautiful in this moment even though it was so heartbreaking for him to see.

 

Still, Myungsoo hated that his lover was in such pain and hated that there was nothing he could do about it. Myungsoo simply guided Sungyeol’s head onto his shoulder, letting one hand run comforting circles against Sungyeol’s back while the other absentmindedly carded through his hair. At this point, Myungsoo had basically dragged Sungyeol into his lap and was rocking him back and forth, singing a verse of the newest song they recorded quietly to Sungyeol.

 

_ You’re the only one _

_ How long will it take to see you again _

_ Please wait for me _

_ Don’t forget me _

_ I will tell you I love you _

_ Beside you _

 

_ I want to feel your warmth _

_ I won’t let you go _

_ I will embrace you warmly more than anyone else _

 

Myungsoo’s voice trailed off at the end, moving to lift Sungyeol’s head slightly off from his shoulder in order to pepper his face in tiny kisses. Myungsoo could tell Sungyeol was a bit embarrassed from the way he was fisting the bottom of Myungsoo’s shirt but that he was enjoying Myungsoo’s comfort. Sungyeol’s eyes were red and puffy already, his hair slightly disheveled and Myungsoo couldn’t help but smile because of how cute Sungyeol looked. 

 

“Let’s wash up and get ready for bed okay honey?” Myungsoo gave one last peck to Sungyeol’s lips and tried to get Sungyeol to look him in the eyes while trying to give his boyfriend an encouraging smile.

 

However, Sungyeol looked a bit distant and unfocused which made Myungsoo nervous. Myungsoo shook Sungyeol gently by the shoulders, “Sungyeol? Are you listening to me?”

 

Sungyeol felt very anxious; he could recognize Myungsoo’s presence but he couldn’t directly respond to it. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before feeling his body rock back and forth involuntarily, a cold sweat breaking out as he suddenly felt extremely dizzy. Sungyeol grasped onto Myungsoo’s arms as if they were the only thing keeping him afloat, a sense of terror overtaking his thoughts as if he was going to die without Myungsoo being there with him.

 

“Don’t leave me!” Sungyeol exclaimed suddenly, genuine fear in his eyes as Myungsoo looked on at his boyfriend in shock. Myungsoo hadn’t said anything that indicated he would leave his boyfriend but Myungsoo was started to put the pieces together that Sungyeol might be having a panic attack.

 

Myungsoo did not know exactly how to respond to Sungyeol to ease his anxiety, but he did suffer from panic attacks when he was younger and knew what helped him, “Sungyeol, sweetie, I need you to close your eyes and just take a deep breath okay. I’m right here, I’m not leaving you. Not now, not ever. Okay? Here, squeeze my hand and let’s do some deep breathing. Good boy, just like that. You’re going to get through this. You’re strong and beautiful and I love you so much. I’ve never loved anybody as much as I love you, okay?”

 

Sungyeol shuddered as he squeezed onto Myungsoo’s hand so tightly his knuckles started to go white, trying to take deep breaths and just focus on Myungsoo’s soothing voice even though he couldn’t exactly process all of the words that were coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth. After a few minutes of deep breathing Sungyeol whined quietly, collapsing against Myungsoo’s chest as exhaustion wracked through his body.

 

“Soo… I’m afraid it’s going to happen again…” Sungyeol whimpered out, his voice sounding so small in comparison to his large frame. Myungsoo kissed Sungyeol’s temple gently, helping him up and supporting him as they walking into their bedroom.

 

“I’m going to keep you safe, okay? If you feel that happening again, even if I’m sleeping please wake me up. I’ll always protect you…” Myungsoo smiled a bit sadly as Sungyeol nodded silently, closing his eyes and grabbing Myungsoo’s hand for support as he began to drift to sleep.

 

That night, Myungsoo couldn’t sleep at all and wept silently next to Sungyeol. Sungyeol was a very light sleeper so he tried so hard to contain his sobs as he watched over his boyfriend, but he knew sleep wouldn’t be coming to him that night. How many more nights would Myungsoo be able to sleep in the same bed as Sungyeol? How long would Myungsoo have to sleep in this King-sized bed all by himself? 

 

Myungsoo bit his lip so hard he almost drew blood, allowing his eyes to close and willing his mind to shut off. They  _ did _ have another fanmeeting tomorrow night and Myungsoo couldn’t afford a completely sleepless night. He cuddled as close as he could to his boyfriend, hearing his significant other mumbling in his sleep that he was hot but he still snuggled close to Myungsoo in his sleep and hugged him to his broad chest. 

 

Myungsoo loved Sungyeol so much that sometimes, it physically hurt him.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by the fanmeetings and how sad I was feeling after the first one..... LOL..... sorry that it is a bit depressing :( This is just how I pictured Myungsoo and Sungyeol hashing out this situation privately!


End file.
